keshafandomcom-20200213-history
Praying
"Praying" is a song performed by Kesha. It serves as the fifth track and lead single from Rainbow. It is her first solo single since 2013. The single was announced on July 5th, 2017 via Instagram in a video, with Kesha thanking her fans and revealing the title of her new song. The song and the music video were released the following day. Three remixes of "Praying" by Frank Walker, Oliver Nelson, and Tim Legend were released on September 29, 2017. Background In a letter she penned, Kesha described "Praying" as being written about "that moment when the sun starts peeking through the darkest storm clouds, creating the most beautiful rainbow".http://www.lennyletter.com/culture/a904/kesha-is-back-with-a-new-single-praying/ Accolades On the Billboard Hot 100 chart, "Praying" peaked at the number 22 position on September 2, 2017.https://www.billboard.com/charts/hot-100/2017-09-02 In terms of record sales, "Praying" was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America for 1 million single-equivalent sales on November 6, 2017.https://www.riaa.com/gold-platinum/?tab_active=default-award&ar=KESHA&ti=PRAYING On November 28, 2017, "Praying" was nominated for Best Pop Vocal Performance at the 60th Grammy Awards, and is included as the sixteenth track on the 2018 GRAMMY® Nominees album.https://www.billboard.com/articles/news/grammys/8047027/grammys-2018-complete-nominees-list Official versions * Album version - 3:50 * Demo version - 3:45 * Frank Walker Remix - 2:59 * Oliver Nelson Remix - 3:57 * Tim Legend Remix - 3:38 Gallery Artwork praying cover.jpg|Official Cover Praying The Remixes Cover.jpg|Remixes Cover Videos Kesha - Praying (Behind The Scenes) Kesha - Praying (Live Performance @ YouTube)|First live performance Kesha Returns to Late Night TV with "Praying"|Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon performance, 8/10/17 Kesha Performs Hit Song 'Praying'|Ellen Show performance, 9/22/17 Kesha - Praying (Live from Honda Stage at Hollywood Palladium)|Rainbow Tour performance 11/1/17 Kesha - Praying (LIVE From The 60th GRAMMYs ©)|Grammys performance, 1/28/18 The Adventures of Kesha & Macklemore Tour - Ep.5- BTS - T-Mobile|Fans helping Kesha finish in an emotional performance on 7/11/18 in Cincinnati. Kesha Orca Songs|Acoustic version, time-mark: 3:17 Music video The video was shot at Salvation Mountain, Niland, California, and the Salton Sea over the course of a single day. The outfits Kesha wore were inspired by the locations of the clip, as well as her fondness for vintage 1960s and 1970s clothing. The title cards in the video is stylized to resemble Hindi script. The video begins with Kesha lying in a coffin with two men wearing suits and drooling pig masks standing on either side of her and a neon cross in the background. The video then cuts to her lying on a rafter in the middle of the ocean. During the first minute of the video, a voice over from Kesha plays saying: "Am I dead? Or is this one of those dreams? Those horrible dreams that seem like they last forever? If I am alive, why? If there is a God or whatever, something, somewhere, why have I been abandoned by everyone and everything I've ever known? I've ever loved? Stranded. What is the lesson? What is the point? God, give me a sign, or I have to give up. I can't do this anymore. Please just let me die. Being alive hurts too much." The song behind and during the video, Kesha plays the piano while wearing a crown of thorns, angel wings and a scaly mermaid-looking suit, prays at an altar before a neon cross, and also chased by the men with pig masks. Kesha also walks by a wall of television sets with messages such as "the television will not be revolutionized", "weapons of mass deception", "do not engage," and "you're too thin" painted on them in red, with Kesha eventually destroying them. Shots of her crying black tears are interspersed throughout the main plot of the visual. At the song's climax, Kesha throws around colored powder in a manner similar to what is done during Holi, a Hindu festival which celebrates the victory of good over evil. The clip ends with the singer walking on water and text that says "the beginning". The music video currently has over 100,000,000 views, making this her sixth video to reach this milestone as a solo artist. Lyrics Credits References Navigation Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:2017 Category:Rainbow songs Category:Rainbow Tour songs Category:Music videos Category:The Adventures of Kesha and Macklemore songs Category:Lead singles Category:Singles from Rainbow